


In The Rain

by cxffee



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Rafe Adler - Freeform, Sam Drake - Freeform, its 5am here my eyes hurt but have this piece, kinda mediocre, this is from tumblr and it was cute so here it is, uncharted - Freeform, uncharted4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxffee/pseuds/cxffee
Summary: Rafe hates getting his hair wet. Sam thinks it's adorable.





	

“Ah, crap.”

Two bodies stood in front of the entrance of the Rossi Restaurant, eyes watching the scene unravelling in front of them. The puffy, cotton like clouds turned into a dark lead colour, covering the striking blue sky from 2 hours ago. The Sun’s golden rays did little to penetrate the shield of grey, settling with defeat and hiding behind the dark clouds. Quickly, the raindrops fell from the sky like an enraged waterfall, hitting the ground in a harsh manner. The rapid drumming of the rain engulfed every other noise from around the two. Mud and wet plants scented the air, adding to the fresh aroma that the rain bought along.

People scurried past, some clutching onto umbrellas, others protecting their heads with bags or coats. Some even gave up trying to keep themselves dry and kept their hands in their pockets, moving quickly.

Samuel looked at the shorter male standing besides him, his chocolate brown eyes scanning over his features. The male wore a frown, eyebrows knitted together as his eyes stared forward. Then those eyes moved on him. Pale blue on the outside, warm brown on the inside.

“So, what do we do now?” The man besides Samuel spoke.  
“Sorry, Rafe, but it looks like we’re gonna have to walk through it.” Sam answered. Rafe sighed in annoyance, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. Sam chuckled – he knows just how much Rafe hates getting wet.

“We can’t do that, my hair’s going to get ruined!” And here is the reason why he hates it so much. To Rafe, appearance was an important factor, unless around his boyfriend, Samuel. Rather than respecting the code ‘Dress to impress’, he ‘dresses to make a good impression’. Because first impressions are a massive thing when you’re looking to do business with the person you’re meeting.

“Can’t you let it pass for one day?” Sam said, a hint of amusement in his voice. They didn’t live that far away, hence why they came by foot.   
“Samuel, we’re waiting for the rain to stop, whether you like it or not.” Rafe pulled his hands out of his pockets to cross them across his chest. His face bared no sign of happiness and it made Sam chuckle. He was too serious about a tad of water.

“Come on, we’re going.” Sam reached up, grabbing his boyfriend by the hand and pulling him towards the open space. Rafe shrugged his hand off, stepping back to his previous spot.   
“I’m not getting my hair ruined.”  
“Rafe-“  
“No.”  
Sam sighed. “Will you come if I told you I have an umbrella on me?” Rafe quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms again. “Do you?”  
“Yes. I checked the weather before we left.” Sam reached into his coat, pulling out a small black umbrella. He pulled the Velcro strap apart, freeing the umbrella from its confined position and opening it.  
“Just try not to get me wet, please.” Rafe shook his head, walking up to his boyfriend, his fingers intertwining with the latter’s. 

The two started down the street, each step causing minuscule droplets of water to break apart and jump in opposite directions from the pressure of the men’s steps. The water poured on the top of the umbrella and Rafe was a bit worried that the rain might actually rip it apart. He shivered at the thought of cold water running down his warm back and pressed even closer to his boyfriend’s side. How uncomfortable would that be.

The shorter of the two was so lost in thought about the water that he almost didn’t realise when a few raindrops splashed his cheek. He cursed, looking to he left. Upon noticing his shoulder was getting soaked, his eyes darted up. The umbrella was no longer covering him fully, instead just half of him.  
“Sam!” Rafe called, pulling the umbrella towards himself in an attempt to cover up as much as he could.  
“What is it, sweetheart?” Sam turned to look at his annoyed boyfriend. The right corner of his lips turned upward, creating that half smile that Rafe found so attractive. Adding to that, Rafe became somewhat immune to all the pet names that Sam used to address him. From a blushing mess, he learnt to resist them. But sweetheart was something that he liked. A lot. It was the first thing Sam started calling him after they met and continued as they started dating.  
“Wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you,” Rafe said, looking down at his shoes. Dirt from the pavement stuck to the leather of his shoes. “You’re getting me wet here.”  
“Already? At least wait until we get home.” The taller man replied. Rafe groaned, hitting Sam’s shoulder. Always a dirty mind.  
“Just hold the umbrella correctl- Sam, what did I just tell you?”   
Sam has done it again. He tilted the umbrella, this time succeeding in getting Rafe’s face wet. If looks could kill, Sam would be ash right now. The taller of the two grinned at his boyfriend, leaning down to kiss his wet nose, but his lips were met with a hand pushing him back.   
The rain continued to fall, and Sam continued to be silly. Using his height as an advantage, he lifted the umbrella higher. As much as Rafe attempted to pull his arm down, grasping his bicep with force. He didn’t let go, however, holding his arm closely to his chest, almost burying his face in the wet jacket. He didn’t care, as long as the rain didn’t ruin his hair even more.

“Babe, this wind is so strong.. I think I’m gonna get pulled away!”  
“Don’t you dare-“ But Sam imitated his words, as if a strong gush of wind pulled him backwards. Rafe let his anger be evident, through his audible groan behind his teeth. But Sam was loving it. His hair, completely soaked, stuck to his forehead and temples. All the gel seemed to have washed off. In his eyes, Rafe was the most adorable thing right now. And he made a mental note to get his hair wet more often. Even if he had to endure the consequences.

“Samuel Drake, you better bring that umbrella here right now, my hair’s a mess already!”  
“Well, you could get under the umbrella, y’know? They protect you from getting wet. That’s what they’re for.” Sam replied, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Rafe mumbled profanities under his breath, probably cursing Sam of all the things he knew in the world.  
“Maybe I would if you didn’t hold it like a fucking imbecile.”   
“Alright, fine. C’mere.” Sam extended an arm towards his boyfriend, grasping his shoulders and pulling him close. “Oh, the wind again!”  
“You know what? Screw the umbrella. I’m going home, Samuel.” Rafe threw his hands in the air, turning on his heel and stomping his way home.   
Sam had finally won. He watched his shorter partner walk further and further away from him, chuckling to himself. So adorable.  
He picked up his pace, arriving at Rafe’s side and pulling him close to his body. Rafe didn’t even attempt to fight him off, he was too cold and not bothered enough. All he wanted was to go home.   
“Alright, hold this.” Sam handed Rafe the umbrella, before he quickly shed himself of his partly-soaked jacket and placed it around his boyfriend’s shoulders and head to prevent more rain to touch his oh so precious hair.  
But the umbrella as nowhere in sight when he looked up again. All he saw was Rafe tucking it away in his jacket pocket.  
“If I have to get wet, so do you. Now, come on.”  
“Can I have my jacket back at least?”  
“Not a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hellu~
> 
> I've decided to finally pick an idea to finish (I have over 50 in my computer sitting there since July 2016 wow)   
> i have exams in about 5 weeks but screw it i wanted to post dudes and dudettes
> 
> hope you like this mediocre piece, i saw it on a tumblr post by by aceiplier, angryrafe, princessrafe and captnalbatr0ss on tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/159062538070/MQ6iIdC2) and as they are some of my favourite accounts, i wanted to make this come to life i guess :D


End file.
